Paralelos
by UnPonyElefanteAzul
Summary: Dos deseos, engañar y desaparecer ¿Cuáles son sus orígenes? Vueltas da la vida, cada una dando forma a la historia a la que estamos sentenciados a vivir. Kano Shuuya se culpa repetitivamente de lo que el destino ingenió. Kido Tsubomi sigue poniendo en duda su existencia. ¿Cómo se unirán sus vidas? Un encuentro que ninguno esperó. /KanoKido
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo**: _Paralelos_  
**Resumen:**_ Dos deseos, engañar y desaparecer ¿Cuáles son sus orígenes? Vueltas da la vida, cada una dando forma a la historia a la que estamos sentenciados a vivir. Kano Shuuya se culpa repetitivamente de lo que el destino ingenió. Kido Tsubomi sigue poniendo en duda su existencia. ¿Cómo se unirán sus vidas? /KanoKido_  
**Dueños**: _Kagerou Project no me pertenece si no a su sexy dueño._

* * *

**_Paralelos_**

**_Capitulo I  
"Vida"_**

_Vidas paralelas condenadas a entrelazarse, conocerse y convivir. Esa será la sentencia, ¿tienes algo que decir?  
_

* * *

—Shuuya-kun, acércate por favor —pidió aquella mujer estirando su mano hacía él siempre con una mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación. Él la amaba sobre todas las cosas y sabía que ella también a pesar del trato.

Lo miró, acarició su rostro y abrazó luego, apretó su pequeño cuerpo entregando esa calidez maternal que tanto necesitaba y extrañaba, esa que todo niño necesitaba de vez en cuando. Se dejo influenciar por esa sensación tan grata.

—Mamá…—susurró al momento que trataría de devolver ese gesto, tratando de emanar lo mismo que está hacía.

— ¿Por qué te pareces tanto a él?— el tacto endureció de repente, esas manos que antes le hicieron sentir seguridad absoluta estrangulaban su cuello con bastante fuerza, sus ojos se secaron al igual que su garganta—Tu cabello tan…tan… rubio, tus ojos, tu cara… ¡Eres el jodido hijo de ese bastardo!

Dolía, dolía muchísimo, pero el alivió volvía a los ojos de su progenitora con ese acto, ¿cómo podría quitarle esa tan mínima felicidad a su amada madre?

— ¿Por qué, hijo mío? —lo soltó para voltearse y volver a su posición inicial.

Kano se acercó y volvió a abrazar a la mujer, está vez por la espalda (o lo que lograba abarcar de ella) y acurrucándose a su lado, en el frío suelo logro hacerla volver a razón. Esa mujer era su madre, nunca dejaría de serlo y viceversa, el nunca dejaría de ser su hijo, sabía que ella lo quería y no temía ser dañado por hacerla feliz. Su sonrisa era su tesoro más grande.

—Te quiero mucho, mami.

Después de todo, en su mente, él era el culpable de todo. Los moretones en su cuerpo no tenían otro victimario que él mismo; porqué nació, porqué aún sigue vivo, porqué hay veces que quiere ser un niño como todos.

No.

Su más grande deseo era ocultar toda marca de sus errores, así quizás los vecinos no pensarían que su querida madre era quien los hacía por placer, si no, por deber de corregir su pensamiento.

Quería engañar.

* * *

— ¿Esa es la hija del amo?

—Si, aunque ni siquiera debería contar como una…es ilegitima.

— ¡Entonces es verdad que su madre era una perra cualquiera!

— ¡Shhh! No lo digas tan fuerte, nos puede escuchar…

—Pero no diremos nada de lo que ella no sabe, ¿no?

—Bueno, tienes razón después de todo.

Las risas de las sirvientas llegaron a sus oídos tanto como las anteriores palabras de esa tan detestable charla. Siempre las escuchaba cuando estás la cuidaban mientras que jugaba y atendían en cuidados básicos, no era sorda y tampoco ciega.

Nunca le dirigían más palabras que no fueran las formales y sus miradas tenían desagrado al tratar con ella, como si fuera la basura a las que estaban obligadas a cargar.

—Disculpen— la voz imponente de su hermana les llamo la atención—, ¿terminaron de hacer las cosas del hogar? Aún veo polvo en cada repisa y a papá no le gustara nada de nada.

— ¡Lo que usted diga, señorita!— exclamaron sobresaltadas ambas mujeres marchándose de la vista de las chicas, una vez que ya los apresurados pasos ya no eran escuchados la recién llegada se agacho hacía la pequeña y colocó su palma de la mano con delicadeza en la cabeza de está.

—Onee-chan…—cerró los ojos dejándose querer.

—Tsu-chan, ¿estás bien? ¿Esas brujas no te molestaron? —la dulce voz de su hermana junto a esa simple caricia le hicieron asentir y negar con la cabeza, manteniendo una diminuta sonrisa. —Me alegro. Bueno, sigue jugando mientras voy a la escuela, ¿sí?

Y sin antes olvidar besar la frente de la pequeña Kido Tsubomi, se fue dejándola a la deriva de los comentarios. Ella era la hija de una amante de su padre, la oveja negra en genes de la familia y nunca se lo habían negado, es más, se lo recalcaban.

Ella solo quería desaparecer.

* * *

Kano Shuuya veía como su madre se alistaba para su nuevo trabajo, se arreglaba la falda abultada y esa graciosa cinta negra que llevaba en el cabello. Kano no pudo evitar lo delgadísima que llegaba a ser casi insanamente, su rostro demacrado se marcaba más de la cuenta haciéndola ver mayor de lo que era. Para él, seguía luciendo linda.

— Mamá se irá a trabajar, así que no abras la puerta a nadie—la mujer se agacho y beso la mejilla de su hijo con ternura, como si no notara las marcas moradas que en su cuello aún quedaban.

Y la madre se marcho con la mirada de su hijo en su silueta éndose. Sin más demora,  
el pequeño rubio camino hacía el sofá y se sentó a ver nada.

Odiaba esos momentos, era vulnerable de pensar en cualquier delirio infantil. Salir y jugar como otros niños, cursar el preescolar, hacer amigos… Su mente viajaba a ese mundo desconocido, disfrutaba y celaba al mismo tiempo.

La puerta sonó a lo que él no respondió, debía seguir las palabras de su madre y no abrirle a nadie. Por cada "toc, toc" divagaba diferentes ideas de la persona tras la puerta, ¿si era su madre qué había salido sin llaves? Sin más se levanto y abrió.

— ¿Mamá?—no, no era su madre. Retrocedió e hizo el ademán de cerrar la puerta ante los extraños, esos vecinos que trataban tan mal a su querida madre.

—Por favor, Shuuya-kun, solo queremos ayudarte—uno de ellos detuvo la puerta y se agacho la altura del chico, su mirada era comprensiva, pero para él significaba peligro.

— ¡Váyanse!— grito utilizando aún mayor fuerza para cerrar, no quería escucharlos— ¡Son malas personas!

—Por Dios—una de las mujeres dirigió su mirada a su más reciente marca cayendo al piso, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Lágrimas sin sentido según él—, ¿qué te ha hecho ahora…?

— ¡Nada, ahora retírense de nuestra casa! —un portazo iracundo le siguió. Ahora Kano Shuuya soltaba lágrimas por doquier, lloraba no por dolor, si no por ser tan fácil de descubrir, ¿por qué no podía esconder sus marcas?

Era un inútil, se decía entre susurros sentado respaldado a la puerta, desde ese momento no había notado la completa oscuridad que le rodeaba encerrado bajo esas cuatro paredes y no lo quería notar, sabía que dolería al igual que su debilidad.

* * *

Tomó esa muñeca de porcelana con delicadeza y cargo con cuidado, alisó esas finas hebras que simulaban el cabello de está para sentarla arriba de su cama. En un mal movimiento se tropezó con la alfombra causando que la muñeca saltara hasta el piso y se rompiera en cientos de pedazos.

El ruido fue tan fuerte que no tardo en atraer a las sirvientas preocupadas de ver que se podría haber roto y mejor dicho, descubrir a quien le echaban la culpa. Al verla solo hicieron un gesto que Kido pudo distinguir bien, gracia, burla.

—Niñata tonta—susurró una mientras que recogía los pedazos con sus manos.

— ¿Cómo es posible que teniendo tanto dinero sea tan idiota? Hasta mi hijo podría ser mejor, solo le tendría que decir al amo que es su hijo y listo—rió otra haciendo el mismo acto.

—Jajaja, como si fueras a tener la misma suerte que esta niña.

La pequeña solo estaba en la misma posición en que se había caído, mirando sus manos sangrando aún con parte de la rota muñeca tomada entre sus brazos, consolándose. Sus lágrimas caían ya, nunca lloraba, pero ahora las palabras le tocaban aún más que otras veces.

Se arrastró por el piso hasta quedar escondida entre las caídas mantas de su cama, era lo más cerca de desaparecer que podría estar.

Unas manos la sacaron de su escondite. Una mujer que nunca antes había visto la levantó y observó con una débil expresión cálida, tomó sus manos heridas y luego limpió con un pañuelo, todo siempre con ternura y suavidad.

— Debe tener cuidado, Kido-san— la voz era suave y aquella mujer nunca la miraba directamente a los ojos, pero ese gesto le pareció tan raro que detuvo su llanto silencioso—. Vamos a ver si encontramos curitas para colocarte.

Se la llevo sin más, las otras mujeres quedaron atónitas.

— ¿Por qué? — se atrevió a decir la pequeña peli-verde al ya tener las manos tratadas, la extraña sirvienta le dedica otra sonrisa perdida, pero no respondió — ¿Por qué no me trata como todos?

— ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? Eres una pequeña muy linda para verte decaída— dijo al fin. A pesar de la ternura de sus palabras, algo había mal, la expresión tan calmada y simple tenía algo más que no podía descifrar.

¿Dolor?

* * *

La señora Kano volvió a casa, el rubio lo supo bien al escuchar como la llave era insertada. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda mientras que se arropaba hasta la cabeza con las mantas, su sorpresa fue grande al sentir a su madre sentarse a su lado y darle un pequeño abrazo en saludo ¿No se había enterado que le habría desobedecido aún?

— ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo, mamá? —dijo casi imperceptible, sin delatar el quiebre en su voz.

—Normal—susurró al mismo tono que su hijo.

Y permanecieron así por un buen rato, hasta que la mujer se quedara dormida y el chico la arropara con cuidado para evitar despertarla.

* * *

**_Fin del capítulo I_**

* * *

Bueno, se que debería estar actualizando "¡Cuidado con los ojos!", pero... Eh...Amm... ¿Ámenme? Si quieren saber, ese capítulo esta casi, casi... Si no fuera por falta de inspiración para cierta escena Ejem.  
Este fic se tratara de la infancia de Kano y Kido, un encuentro más allá de cuando conocieron a Seto y Ayano, además de más lejano que sus muertes y obtención de poderes de la mirada.  
Espero que sea de su agrado, el capitulo dos lo subiré dependiendo sus comentarios.  
Le agradezco a mi Jefaza, a mi Onee-chan (NeKo-02) y Anii-chan n-n  
Momento propagandístico ~~¡VISITEN Kagerou Project Latino (Página de FB) y únanse, tendrán galletas! (?)  
Se despide un Pony Elefante Salvaje.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titulo**: _Paralelos_  
**Resumen:**_ Dos deseos, engañar y desaparecer ¿Cuáles son sus orígenes? Vueltas da la vida, cada una dando forma a la historia a la que estamos sentenciados a vivir. Kano Shuuya se culpa repetitivamente de lo que el destino ingenió. Kido Tsubomi sigue poniendo en duda su existencia. ¿Cómo se unirán sus vidas? /KanoKido_  
**Dueños**: _Kagerou Project no me pertenece si no a su sexy dueño._

* * *

_La memoria es débil. Un encuentro puede ser olvidado, pero jamás lo que aprendiste de aquella situación._

* * *

**_Paralelos_**

**Capítulo II  
"Encuentro"**

Se enteró, los vecinos le interrogaron sobre sus marcas. La acusaron, gritaron e insultaron.

Era su culpa, no de ella.

Lo golpeó otra vez, en su abdomen y en su espalda, sus brazos y piernas. Le grito en la cara cosas que olvido a los minutos y como siempre ella se retractaba de sus acciones, sin razón, pues ella era la víctima, no él.

Por primera vez en todos esos años, él lloró. Algo que no pudo evitar, el dolor era grande en su pecho, no soportaba verla en ese estado, tan distinto a la cálida madre que podía ser. Quedo en el piso, lleno de lágrimas que eran tratadas de contener por sus palmas, aunque ya era imposible intentar detenerse.

— ¿Shuuya-kun? —su madre lo tomó por los dos hombros volviendo en sí, lo abrazo con fuerza para empezar a llorar también, ¿qué debía hacer? ¿Cómo calmar la tormenta dentro de su hijo? — ¡No, no llores más, por favor!

Eso solo lo intensificó, cada palabra era una cuchilla que se clavaba en su pecho agrandando esa herida denominada "culpa" ¿Por qué tenía que ser parecido a su padre? ¿Por qué era el causante de la injurias de su madre? ¿Por qué seguía allí hiriéndola más? Era la peor persona que existía.

— ¡Basta!

Esa fue la última vez que en esa edad se rompió de tal manera, no se detuvo hasta que su madre lo saco de la casa llevándoselo con ella al trabajo. Era la primera vez que salía luego de un largo tiempo después de todo y el aire que respiro relajo sus pulmones de sobremanera.

Por cada paso que daba estiraba las mangas de sus brazos para evitar que algún moretón fuera visto y todo su cuello fue cubierto por el cierre de la capucha, lo último que necesitaba era que molestaran a su madre en el trabajo también.

* * *

Kido estaba escondida en un rincón del preescolar observando como los otros niños jugaban entre sí. La ignoraban, sus madres sabían bien su procedencia y entre rumores sus hijos entendían que no era buena persona, que no debían incluirla.

Era normal, ellos vivían por su parte mientras que ella esperaba a la hora de término para retirarse, siempre sería así.

—Es como un fantasma, ¿no?

— ¡Sí!

Charlas usuales que escuchaba desde las sombras, era gracioso que ni fuera de su hogar se pudiera deshacer de aquello. Ella era débil y soltaba lágrima bastantes ocasiones cuando se hallaba sola, no lo podía evitar, era parte de su personalidad.

— ¿No te aburre estar sola? —le pregunto un grupo de niños acercándose a ella a lo que negó simplemente con la cabeza—Bueno, te lo tienes bien merecido.

Ladeó la cabeza con duda.

—Siempre estás ahí como la "chica perfecta", con tus lindos vestidos y cabello arreglado, ¡molestas! —habló otra niña con cierto aire de superioridad tomando el listón rojo de su camisa queriendo señalar lo que dijo, Kido solo retrocedió hasta chocar con la pared, sus piernas flaqueaban.

— ¡Ya sé!— gritó otro desde el pequeño montón que se había juntado en frente de ella— ¡Juguemos a buscar a Kido-chan! Si la encontramos la castigamos todos, ¿sí?

Asintieron al unisonó riendo mientras que abrían paso a la solitaria chica que no tardo en correr hasta llegar al patio de juegos, cayendo múltiples veces y volviéndose a levantar. Al final se arrastro por el piso hasta llegar bajo las ramas de un arbusto, sin importar que sus ropas se ensuciaran ni su rostro fuera dañado por las ramas que de esa planta emanaban, temía y demasiado. Siempre un determinado grupo de sus compañeros le molestaban, no eran muchos pero sus palabras y acciones eran casi como la de un ejército que hacía que su corazón aceleraba cuando tenían a alguien en la mira.

— ¡Kido-san!

— ¿Dónde estará?

— ¡Vamos, la debemos encontrar!

Toda la jornada escondida, su deseo en ese instante habría sido concedido, desaparecer. El pequeño e infantil timbre de salida resonó, los niños corriendo fueron a buscar sus pertenencias para irse con sus padres a sus hogares.

Como siempre la hora de la salida era un caos, padres recogiendo a sus hijos que se lanzaban casi a sus brazos a la vez que se despedían de sus respectivos amigos, ya había sido olvidada. Solo se levanto saliendo de su escondite y corrió hasta el lujoso auto negro que estaba estacionado al frente, abrió la puerta y se sentó, nada de saludos o esos típicos "¿cómo estuvo tu día?" que tanto envidiaba en ocasiones. Su blusa aún seguía llena de tierra y su falda arrugada, por lo que procuro tratar de alisar la tela y sacudirse sin que fuese notorio para el chófer. Lo que menos quería es dar más razones para que hablasen de ella.

Su hermana no llegaría hasta altas horas y tendría que quedarse en algún lado de la mansión esperándola.

* * *

Su madre lo había dejado solo para trabajar, le habría dicho que jugara y  
que tratara de no hacer mucho ajetreo, pero no tenía nada más interesante que caminar en ese casi laberinto.

Paso a paso, recorriendo ese distinto y bastaste atemorizante panorama nuevo. Su corazón latía con rapidez en su diminuto pecho, casi dando la impresión que saldría disparado y escaparía del lugar. Las murallas perladas, el piso alfombrado y el largo pasillo que aún le quedaba por recorrer le hacían sentir aún más pequeño de lo que era, más simple además.

En un instante que observó su costado de reojo, se vio reflejado en una de las paredes. Era él, era él pero del modo en que todos lo veían, sin ningún tipo de filtro. Ojeroso, con una marca violeta bajo un mechón de cabello sobre su frente, con los ojos vacíos como nunca pensó tenerlos; se veía y sus parpados se abrían más y más, el chico de su reflejo parecía tener miedo, acaso ¿él mismo también lo tendría? No, no podía tenerlo, era totalmente imposible ¡Él debía ser capaz de ocultar lo que sentía!

Vulnerable ante ese otro yo, cayó al piso tocando el frío material de la pared, intentando en vano alcanzarse y eliminarse.

—Esta defectuoso…—salió de sus labios, titubeaba, Kano Shuuya no estaba en sí— Yo no soy así, estoy riendo, ¡mira! —tocó su cara para señalar lo que decía, pero no encontró esa característica curva que una sonrisa tenía. Restregó sus dedos con más fuerza para seguir buscando, pero por lo lógico no encontró nada—…Yo…no…no puede ser…

¿Por qué no podía ocultar su interior? ¿Por qué era tan débil?

Volvió a verse, pero algo no cuadro: Una silueta escondida tras uno de los lujosos muebles llenos de porcelana fina, mirándole con atención. Era una chica, tan pequeña como Kano.

—Hey—dijo el rubio volteándose completamente y sobresaltando a la niña que se levantó y escapó por los pasillos. — ¡Espera, no corras!

Y abandonó su reflejo sin saber por qué empezó a seguir a la chica.

* * *

Fin del capítulo

* * *

¡Buenos días, buenas tardes!  
Perdón la demora para un capítulo tan corto, la escuela me tiene contra la pared y mi tiempo libre lo dedico a dormir o bueno, rodar.  
Llego y abro mi correo (No me llega al celular… ¡perdí mi celular! ;_;) para ver cinco lindos reviews que me hicieron decir: _Andrea, debes subir hoy.  
Heme aquí XD  
Kana chan: Oh Kana-chan gracias por seguir y bueno, tu review me dio animo n-n  
Kodoko-mk: Kodoko-chan, ¿por qué en mis fics te hago sufrir? Y eso que mi genero es más la comedia XD ¡Gracias por seguir este fic ;_;!  
NeKo-02: Onee-chan, ¡te amo (y a Cara-san también *-*)!  
Shigatsu-san: ¡Gracias, gracias! De verdad tenía mis dudas de cómo describí eso y… waaww, me siento lograda. Te haré un altar por seguir mis historias y soportarlas ;_; ¡Gracias-otra vez-!  
Ayami-Haruka: Gracias por seguir, de verdad n-n

Próximo capítulo empieza el KanoKido con ese encuentro que todos esperamos (hasta yo, ¡debo terminar de escribirlo! XD)  
Gracias a todos, los adoro.


End file.
